What? A new place
by darknessred1
Summary: Snake has gotten himself into a new predicament, and it happens to be in Haven City. What new adventures will he be stuck in?


Chapter 1: Denial

Metal Gear Solid owned by Playstation and Nintendo

Jak and Daxter owned by Playstation, Naughty Dog and other retrospective companies.

(I own none of these characters in no way, shape or form.)

Wriiten by darknessred1

Denial was definitely another word for what this man was feeling at the time. For a second, he thought he was dead. However all he ended up in was solid hard ground. He rubbed his head, he thought for a second maybe he drank too much that night, for he looked around and saw a large city in front of him. The skies were dark, and it was raining, not to mention wherever he was wasn't where he was supposed to be. "Great" The man rubbed his head and got up from the ground, grabbing a cigarette placing a finger on his ear connecting to the small communication device. A brief ringing came from the com and a growl ensured "Otocon, where the hell am I?" "Is this some sort of sick joke of a mission you sent me on?" Instead of attracting unneeded attention from what looked like a strange city, he moved and eyed the city. Rain fell on his brown hair, as he covered his head from the rain. A lot of the local residents of the city were starting to eye him and his strange clothing but they went on their own business like there wasn't anything wrong.

Otocon said "Well the world you are at isn't in my anime collections, hold on let me look it up.. Oh.. here we go, you're in a world called Jak and Daxter, in a place called Haven City. The other man said "What? Are you kidding me... What weird stuff is going to happen here? Otocon tries his best to explain the world around Snake.

"So anyways there's something called eco in the city that helps run everything around there. There are several types of eco. They apparently change your body in some way if you run into it. "

Snake spoke back "So what should I expect around here in guards?"

Otocon typed some words onto a computer and said "Let's see, there's a guard/ military force called the Freedom Guard in the city. They are run by someone named Commander Torn. However they won't cause you harm if you don't cause trouble. This city is also run by a strange women named Ashlien, she seems to be the governess of the city…

Snake said "Commander huh? So he must be important around here?" "Is he one to avoid or not?"

Otocon said "Looks like he's not the bad guy." "Just find out as much as you can, Snake and try not to be caught by anyone. Got it?"

Snake said "Got it.. "

So the solider made his way around the city, just as Jak and Daxter preceded to come into the city via zoomer.

The Freedom Guards proceeded to scan the city around them, a few of them patrolling the sector Snake was in.

Snake was extremely careful not to be spotted as he scanned the area around him eying a strange vehicle on the ground. Snake slid his body against the zoomer, adjusting to match the zoomer's color and keeping low. He bent down, and peered at the strange blue guards. They did look heavily armed, but they didn't have high tech. He took some binoculars and peered at the guard's weapons up close.

They looked like tazers in a way. Usually the guards that he took down before had guns, and other weapons. He put them away and placed a finger up to his ear. "Otocon, these guards have what looks like tazers, not guns."

Otocon said back "Either way, both of them can still hurt you." "Don't cause any more unneeded attention."

Snake removed his finger from his ear and said "Right."

Snake peered from the zoomer looking at the guards as they paced back and forth and carried their large weapons in their hands, every so often he could hear the speaker go off from a large, gruff voice.

One guard was off to the side when he heard a bang from the zoomer close by as he walked closer "Huh? What was that noise.." The elfish man blinked as he looked back and forth for the source of the noise and sighed "Must be hearing things again.."

He continued on his way and said "I got to mentally take notes about contacting Commander Torn soon.. Perhaps I did run into someone.."

The storm in the city started to clear up a bit, allowing the people of Haven city to come out once again.

Torn sat in his office searching maps of the city giving the guard orders ahead of time. Something had been bothering him for some reason.

There were rumors that a stranger had landed in town and he might possibly not be a friendly face. Torn looked frustrated. Torn paused for a brief second, and spoke into the com "Be on the lookout for a strange man in the city.. If you have any ideas where he is, find him and bring him in Alive for questioning."


End file.
